Cutting tool holders, especially of the blade holder type, have a cutting insert located at a front end thereof. Performing cutting operations at the front end of the holder blade may cause unwanted vibrations at the cutting end.
Cutting tool holders with vibration damping mechanisms are shown, for example, in JP2003062703A, JP2011042007A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,319 and KR101258519.